For One Second
by LilyIsMilesAway
Summary: This was the grown-up's choice. Why was it so hard? It was a good thing she wasn't a morning person; it would have been much harder to convince her at her best. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1 : The Grown-Up Choice

**So, I've been called 'Queen of Fluff' by my friends. I had to show them that I was able to write sad things to. The challenge was to kill people without killing characters.**

**Inspired by an original story that I've written years ago.**

**Let me know if it worked.**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_The Grown-up Choice_

* * *

A train passed by waking him up.

_Since when did he live this close to the railway? _

He blinked a few times, not used to the light. His bedroom was supposed to be on the west side of the building.

_What was happening?!_

He sat up.

No, definitely not his bedroom. His was simply decorated, his walls as bare as the day he moved in. This one was full of photos and colours, making it very warm... Very _bohême_, he would say. He would also add, even years after being out of Uni, it was very… Éponine.

Somebody moved beside him, snuggling into his side. He didn't dare too look, but he knew. Slowly, the previous night came back into his mind.

He remembered both of them stumbling into the building lobby, barely able to keep decent. Only to become not decent at all once they were in the lift. He remembered her laughing at the idea of getting caught by her old, hateful neighbour; while he couldn't keep his mind off her hand doing indicible things.

_Just the thought of it… _

He sat on the edge of the bed.

What was he supposed to do now? He was not ready for this, he had not been ready to meet her on that platform.

She was coming back, he was leaving. He had been unable to say no when she had insisted on having a drink at the station buffet. She had pointed out that he could always take the next train, with a mischievous smile. The same smile he had never been able to resist.

He stood up and wandered around the flat, putting on his boxers once he had found them in the kitchen, looking at her pictures all over the place. Her and her siblings, her brother now almost eighteen or close to it. All of their friends smiling and being silly. Pictures of all the big events he had missed because he lived to far away and was too busy, or so he said… He could have made the effort to go to Marius and Cosette's wedding, or Grantaire and Jehan's.

He would've if he had been able to handle seeing her again, but nobody could have understand that. Understand that he had been in love with her since… Always. It was love at first sight. Like Marius and Cosette, except that he had been able to keep it quiet. Maybe too quiet, even Combeferre didn't know anything. And he was his bestfriend!

When they were comfortably installed in a discreet booth of the buffet, they had talked about all of them. From Cosette and Marius' children ; a girl and a boy, how very perfect of them. To Courfeyrac being a successful lawyer and getting well on with his freshly divorced clients. They talked about how Combeferre moved away as well, working with the _Médecins sans Frontières_, and how he sent news regularly that she shared at school with her pupils. She had talked with passion about her work, how she could get them some of the help that neither her or her siblings had got.

He had just kept listening to her, mesmerized by her voice, her smile, those dimples and bright eyes. He was even getting distracted by her hands moving. They were moving and moving, dancing even.

His own life was just constant work, and unless he stopped for one second to think about the friends he had left at home, he was perfectly happy. Why did he miss them so much ? They were always so boisterous. All. The. Time. And at work everybody was so efficient, work was done so easily.

No way he could accomplish what he had done –which was only the beginning– if he'd come back here. And it was impossible for Éponine to leave, she was clearly very happy with her life here... would she abandon her class and friends for him? Not to mention Gavroche wasn't out of school yet.

And even if the logistics weren't so complicated, would she really want to share his life? He knew for a fact that he wasn't easy to live with. He was always working, if not at his job for the UN then for his many charities. He was never at home, only sleeping four hours a night. What if she wanted children?

He froze for a second and fell on the couch.

_Just a night and he was already thinking about children?!_

He knew that she had been in love with Marius, he was the who introduced her to the group. He wasn't even certain that she was even over the big, absent-minded clot. Courfeyrac's weekly gossipy email never mentionned her having some significant other, and she was too beautiful, smart and perfect to not catch men's attention! This could only mean one thing; that she was still in love with the idiot.

So, why had she kissed him when they had come back to the platform to take the last train of the day?

They were both standing there, the tram already there but neither of them could move. Both staring at each other awkwardly, as if there was a string between both their souls and one step in the other direction would have killed them both. He had been looking for the words to say, already turning his back to her, when she put her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to face her and kissed him with all her soul. It was the most overwhelming feeling he had ever felt. Never in all his years had he thought that those feelings would be that strong. Nothing, nothing at all, and certainly not those few drunken experiences he had had in school could have compared to that. When she whispered, panting, about her flat not being far away and Gavroche being at Courfeyrac's, he didn't think twice. He didn't even think at all.

_This was enough! He had to stay reasonable and focus! People needed him, he had lost far too much time with all of this nonsense! He stood up and gathered his clothes from all over the flat. _

As he entered the room his glance immediately fell on her. She was sleeping on her stomach, the sheet barely hiding what it should. He sat on the bed, following the curves of her body with his fingers, not daring to touch her and the memories of the night rushed back to him.

Her skin that smelled like a summer day in his parents' garden... the small of her back where all he wanted was to do was put his head there and sleep her for the rest of the eternity... Could he leave without a word?

After all, it wouldn't be too surprising. He was known to be made of marble, a heartless statue. And if that wasn't enough, it would give her a good reason to hate him.

Wow! That was very brave! Maybe it was another good reason to leave and forget her. She made him –the 'Fearless Leader', as Courfreyrac loved to call him– the biggest coward. How could he carry on with this if he wasn't himself anymore!

She was already driving him crazy, running was the best option. A hard blow, no doubt, but she'll get over it. She was the strongest human being he'd ever known. He, however, wouldn't be able to deal with a break up after weeks… Months? Or –let's go crazy!– years of relationship. Plus, she would hate him forever, irremediably, for this.

No. As hard as it was, _this_ was the best option. That weight on his chest started to disappear.

_He was resolved. _

He started to dress.

Suddenly, as he was leaning over to slip on his socks, an arm lazily encircled his waist.

_No!_

The warmth was parasiting his mind. The hand was now on his stomach, the pressure becoming more insistant, trying to make him lay down.

A hoarse voice spoke, "Stay. It's too early to go back to life."

"No, I have to go."

_Oh, this was hard!_

He felt the arm slide back, the warmth was now burning him. He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes. This was the grown-up's choice. Why was it so hard? It was a good thing she wasn't a morning person; it would have been much harder to convince her at her best.

He quickly got dressed, while she put on some pyjamas. She offered him something to eat, at least a coffee, she stated, the journey home would be long.

He refused.

He was at the door, his suitcase in one hand and his coat in the other, she asked, "Will I see you soon?"

He simply answered, "I don't think so."

And those magnificent bright eyes went dark, the darkest black he'd ever seen, just as he had planned.

"Well, good bye. And good luck." And she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2 : Will it ever be her ?

**Hello you all ! This is absolutely scary, my first multichapter fic. I've been asked to write more of this fic and, since the Muses were with me, I complied. But with a twist. **

**A big thanks to the awesome ****Barriss**-**Before**-It-Was-**Cool who helped me a lot !**

* * *

_******Chapter Two**_

_Will It Ever Be Her ?_

* * *

_It could have been her._

Dancing with Marius, with the brightest smile on her face, her eyes full of joy. Her father looking like the proudest man alive.

It could have been her. In a parallel world. Where girls like her get what they want. In this universe, it only happens in movies.

She had to confess, she was afraid of this day. She had even declined Cosette's proposition to be the maid of honour, arguing that with her new work, she didn't have the time. Cosette, being so perfectly nice, had accepted her bad excuses with a smile. But she had been in love with that absent-minded clot, as Enjolras liked to call him, forever. At least for their Uni years. Seeing him with Cosette, so blonde and fair-skinned, so sweet, so pretty, had broken her heart. She thought that this day would have been the last nail in her coffin. Surprisingly, it wasn't. Seeing Marius stepping on Cosette's foot, as they were dancing, made her just immensely happy. As did the whole ceremony.

But sitting at this table, observing Courfeyrac and Bahorel trying to woo the bridesmaids (two of Marius' cousins), Combeferre showing Gavroche how to properly dance the waltz, Jehan and Grantaire in their own world, holding each other tightly, under the glare of Marius' aunt –Grantaire certainly making fun of her as he whispered in the poet's ear– didn't feel quite right.

All the _Amis_ were dancing, laughing, flirting. This was a beautiful day. But something was holding her back.

_Will it ever be her?_

Not with Marius. She was over him, obviously. Not with the big ass wedding, she knew the value of money. And certainly not with her father looking as proud as monsieur Valjean. If her father would ever be proud of her, then there would be something wrong with this world

But just a day, just for her. That's all she wanted. Someone who would be with her for the right reasons, not because she looked sexy and easy. She wanted…

"Hey!"

"Courfeyrac! You scared me!" She cried as he fell on the chair next to hers.

"Why aren't you dancing with the rest of us?"

"Don't know… Not in the mood. Those first weeks with my new class have been exhausting! I'm not just a substitute anymore! I'm the actual captain of the ship! It's scary as fuck, and exhausting! But it's awesome! You know, that feeling… When it's so difficult and so gratifying at the same time?"

"Yeah…" He acted as if he was in deep thought. "No."

He suddenly stared back at her, right in the eyes, with a serious air that she wasn't used to seeing on his face.

"Now, the real reason. And don't tell me it's because of Marius. I saw you during the ceremony; the best man's place is a great spot to observe people when it gets boring. You were maybe crying, and I'm pretty sure they were tears of joy."

She stayed silent. Courf' always had a knack for being smart at the wrong time. If only she knew what was wrong with her, then she could push her worries aside for another day and just focus on dancing with the others.

"Go on! Have some fun! Combeferre is back from that exotic country he was working in… So he says. We're all together again, as if we were back in Uni!"

"Except for Enjolras…"

Why did she have to ruin it for him? He was almost bouncing like a five year-old on Christmas morning. Something was really wrong with her tonight!

"Yes! Except for him!" Why did it sound like a victory roar? He looked at her with a weird quizzical glance. "Do you have any idea why he chose not to come to either this one or Grantaire and Jehan's wedding?"

"None. You're the one sending him weekly emails, after all."

"Doesn't mean he answers," he said with a weak smile. "He does, sometimes. Only writes about work though, and how he's saving the world all by himself. You know, when I think of it, isn't it strange that he left just after that whole affair? Not telling anything to anyone?"

She turned her head, looking at the dance floor, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know. I've never been really able to understand Enjolras' twisted mind."

He snorted. She stared at him, surprised.

"Enjolras never acts without a reason. And if you want my opinion, his reasons are not always the best. But he would never act without one. Have you really never asked yourself why he left? Ever?"

She started to get really, really tired of this conversation! "No."

"Well, maybe you should have."

She stayed quiet for a moment. He was definitely trying to get her to understand something. And she wasn't exactly sure what. Did she want to know? She wasn't sure either…

He moved his chair closer to hers, looking at her as if they were conspiring the assassination of the Prime Minister.

"So, do you know why 'Ferre really came back?" he whispered.

_And what was that affair he was talking about?_

"Something to do with that journalist he met in Haiti. The one he came with him at Grantaire and Jehan's wedding."

_Surely not that thing with Gavroche?_

"She's been spending all her nights in our flat since he came back! Do you have any idea how loud they can get?!"

She stood up.

"Courf', you know what? I think I'll head home. I still have stuff to prepare for Monday. Do you think you and Combeferre can take care of Gav' ? He's having too much fun, and I don't want to spoil his night…"

"He even bought a ring! I saw…" He raised his head. "Oh, yeah, sure!"

"And say goodbye to the others, will you?"

Once out of the building, she went straight to the _métro, _as it was still early.

Her head too full of thoughts to be bothered by the drunken teenagers not far from her, she let herself fall, unladylike, on a seat.

She couldn't stop herself from replaying that conversation with her friend. Courf' was a four year-old most of the time but, when it came to relationships, he was the go-to man. Grantaire was too cynical, Jehan too optimistic and Marius only knew about Cosette this and Cosette that. And the others…

She let out a little laugh.

But that story he was referring to couldn't be that one with Gavroche. Did she miss something that day ? Moments after the last of the _Amis_ had come, he had left. _Disappeared_ would be the right word.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't had the time to thank him properly…

A week after, he had told everyone he was leaving, taking that supposedly awesome job. Even 'Ferre didn't know anything about it. And was obviously disappointed.

Courfeyrac was right; he was a very logical person. A bit _too _passionate sometimes, to put it nicely. But under all of this ardour, there was only logic.

She got up. It was her stop.

So what was Courf' trying to imply ? Had all of this something to do with her ? Something that he wouldn't tell to Combeferre ? He had no private life, nothing he couldn't share with his oldest friend.

_Was he ?... No !_

She stopped in the middle of the train station.

Although, it would have made much more sense, if he wasn't… Well, himself.

She was now out of the railway underpass and looked up at the stars. This was a beautiful night. Of course it was, it was Marius and Cosette's wedding night. But why did he have to ruin it ? Even with the distance, he was still able to get to her.

She wished that, for one second, her life were easier.

She was now in her building. She ran up the stairs.

_Would it ever be her?_

As she walked to her room, she threw her bag, shoes and dress all over the flat and fell right on her bed with a thud, not even taking the time to put a pyjama on.

But she couldn't get to sleep.

She had to accept it. _It will never be her._

* * *

**Not what you were waiting for, I know. But I couldn't write a sequel for that story. It would lost all its strength. For the curious one, this has been inspired by the French film _5x2_. **


	3. Chapter 3 : You Know What's Good For You

**Hello you all !**

**Here is chapter three. I hope I'll be up to your expectations...**

**Again, a big thanks to Barriss-Before-It-Was-Cool and nothing is mine, except the bad grammar and spelling errors. **

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_You Know What's Good For You_

* * *

He woke up with his arm hurting worse than a thousand Hells. He didn't need to move the limb in question too much to figure what the problem was: a bright white cast covered his entire left arm.

Lying on the living room couch, he could hear his sister and… Enjolras?... talking in the kitchen.

His head still in a fog, he tried his best to remember what happened and how he ended up with his arm broken.

He could recall facing three 9th graders, who were bullying a 7th grader during recess. Then there was fighting. Then running.

He remembered arriving at the café and realising it was a Thursday and Éponine wouldn't be there since it was her day off.

He remembered how relieved he had been when he heard his name being called, even if it had been by Enjolras' way too serious voice.

He remembered how, for a second, he had been afraid that he would lecture him about not being in school.

Then, he had felt his eyes water and his arm starting to hurt. And he saw Enjolras' worried face as he kneeled before him. Then he had started to feel sick.

The rest was all a blur. Enjolras rushing to gather his stuff and carrying him to a taxi. The hospital. The doctor. The nurses all around him. The fancy machines. And then, Éponine. Éponine who had looked so mad, and yet so sad with her black makeup running down her face.

He remembered feeling better, and hearing Éponine crying and yelling at everybody until Enjolras took charge.

And now he was home, under at least two blankets, trying to listen in on their conversation. He could barely hear Enjolras' calm voice, but he managed to catch some of Éponine's more heated words. The school had called, and whatever the bullies told the teachers, it had put him in a very sticky situation. Enjolras said something, and it seemed to help, because when his sister came out of the kitchen, with a glass of milk and some chocolate biscuits, she was smiling,

Enjolras came in directly behind her and sat on the coffee table.

"Hey! How you feeling, buddy?"

"My arm's hurting like he– a lot!"

Éponine immediately put the food and drink on the table and went to look for a little pharmacy bag.

"Here, you can take one of them."

He took the tablet with a sip of milk and lied down again, hoping he would feel better soon.

Enjolras remained sat there, whilst Éponine disappeared elsewhere in the flat.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

He couldn't help himself from looking at the man suspiciously.

_Why would he?..._

"Sure, how about _Braveheart_ ?"

Enjolras immediately agreed and, after putting the DVD on, sat next to him on the couch.

He was surprised. Enjolras had always been nice to him, but spending time watching a film together, even after spending so much time at the hospital was definitely unexpected. He was always so busy.

Soon after, Éponine came back and sat between them, putting her brother's feet on her lap.

He felt himself, slowly but surely, start drifting off to sleep. He could swear that when he closed his eyes for the last time, his sister was snuggled into Enjolras' side.

The door bell suddenly rang and woke him up again. Whoever it was, they were ringing that bell as if their life depended on it.

Enjolras went to the door to welcome Courf' and 'Ferre. And Grantaire, Feuilly, Joly and all the _Amis_. Everyone was there, except for Marius.

They immediately came to him and hugged him all at once.

'Ferre had brought those awesome books of his about exotic animals to "help him keep busy before he got back to school on Monday". Bahorel had brought his game console and a few games for the same reason. And Courf', ever his best pal, sneaked in a bag of sweets for him. "But don't tell Éponine!" he asked with fear in his eyes.

After telling everyone of his little adventure –and getting a high five from Bahorel– everyone spread around the living room, either to watch the movie or sign his cast.

None of them heard Marius' quiet knock. In fact, he had to let himself in, before Éponine noticed and went to greet him. They stayed in the background as she explained what had happened, how his school's headmaster has called and how bad the situation was.

"Oh! But my Grandad knows him," he said, as he heard the name of the headmaster, "I'm sure he can help. I'll call him right away!"

"Oh, God! Are you sure?! Because if it doesn't work, we might have so many problems with child services! You're just the greatest!" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Next to him, he noticed Enjolras grew tenser and tenser the longer the hug lasted.

_Curious…_

Courf' had told him how often he would get mad at Marius for being late, or for being absent-minded, but why would he be angry at Marius now? What he had just done was a good thing, right?

_Grown-ups! They're all a bunch of whackos!_

Or maybe what he had heard last time he came to the _café, _when Bahorel bought him that really good hot chocolate with all the the whipped cream, was true. Although, he wasn't exactly sure what 'nookie' exactly meant... But he was sure of one thing, he would give anything to see the beautiful smiles on Éponine's lips that only Enjolras could provoke each day, if only for one second. Even years of his own life. Because 'Ponine was the most awesome and caring sister he could dream of, and the fact that she didn't smile as often as she should tore him apart.

Soon the film was over and all the Amis left not long after, his sister was at the door thanking them and saying goodbye, while Enjolras stayed behind to clean the mess they had made, gathering empty glasses and ripped-open packs of crisps. He freezed and stared at Éponine when it was Marius' turn.

He couldn't help but ask the blond man if he was OK.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He sat back next to him. "Can I tell you a secret? I… I'll tell the others soon, but I want to wait until it's 100 % certain." He seemed uneasy and there was a certain sad look in Enjolras' eyes that he had never seen before. "I've received this fantastic job offer the other day." He paused a second. "But it's abroad. I'll have to leave the country in a few weeks."

_What a…_

"Is it because of Marius and Éponine?"

He didn't answer, just turned his head to face the wall.

"Because if it is, you're the biggest idiot on earth! But, as 'Ponine always says: 'You're the grown-up, you know what's good for you.'"

A sad smile later and Enjolras was gone, having left to put the dishes and rubbish in the kitchen. Two minutes later, he was ready to go. He gave Éponine, who was still talking to Marius, a curt nod and then he left.

_Stupid idiots!_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Easy Way

**Here we go with the penultimate chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't hesitate to share the feels.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**The Easy Way**_

* * *

She sang along with her MP3 player as she walked down the street. She was seeing Marius tonight and they were going to the cinema. Things could happen… You never know.

She arrived at the _café_, where they were supposed to meet up, opened its door and stepped into the establishment. She had never been here before, but knew it was a place he often came to with his Uni friends, the ones who believed they could change the world with drunken rants in hipster _cafés_.

But she had to confess, it was a nice place. The walls were covered with old paneling, and the furniture was old. There were nooks everywhere, not the creepy kind, but the ones where you would confess things to your best friend without being heard by your neighbor.

Naturally, seeing as it was a Friday night, the place was packed, and the only free table was next to the one occupied by Marius' friend. Their… chief and that tall and very nice one… _Combe_… _Comb_-something.

He nodded when he saw her. The blond one was too busy ripping through his sheet of paper with his pen to see her.

She ordered a small cappuccino and picked a book out of her bag.

Twenty minutes later, Marius had still not shown up, and her neighbour had started ranting about his paper. He was mumbling about the uselessness of the subject of History of Law.

His friend was trying to reason with him. "Stop acting like a kid, Enjolras. It's one of your favourite subjects, and you know it. You said so only last week."

"Last week, I didn't have to do this bloody assignment. I could be organising the next rally, writing my speech, but no, I have to do _this_!"

After a few more moments of annoying ranting, she couldn't help but step in. "You should do something on tyranny."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, I'm Marius' friend, Éponine. I don't think we've actually met."

He wouldn't look at her differently if she were from another planet.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation. After all, you weren't exactly being discreet."

The friend let out a chuckle, and immediately received a death glare for it from the blondie, although it didn't seem to faze him much.

"Well, now that you've already interrupted our conversation, do continue about your suggestion."

She grinned. Now this was her territory. "The right of rebellion," she started, "what makes it legal? What is a tyrant? There have been a lot of theorists who've written about it. You could… Well, I guess it depends on what your professor is expecting from you, but you could use the example of Charles I. That's a very interesting case. The way they suddenly declared him a tyrant, simply to justify his death sentence. And I'm sure there are a lot of other things to dig up if this doesn't fit. Yeah, the right of rebellion is quite an interesting subject." She smiled at him. "It would suit you perfectly."

He didn't reply immediately. For a moment, she thought he was angry. Or maybe his face was just made that way, she couldn't really tell. She had only seen the guys a couple of times, and only from a if what Marius and his flatmate had said was true, he wasn't exactly the most joyful of fellows.

"Thank you. Would you mind helping me further? Suggest some books, perhaps?"

_Now this was surprising._

She snorted. "You'd accept my help? Mine, a first year's? And a girl to boot?"

He looked at her like he was sincerely surprised. "Naturally, why wouldn't I?"

"I kind of have a hard time believing you. You look like the sort of guy who's absolutely certain he's the cleverest one in the room."

Damn...Why did she have to look for trouble like that? Except for being one of those rich arseholes, he had never done anything wrong to her. So why was she acting like this?

"That's because, most of the time, I am."

Oh, well, guess she had to add modest to the list of his qualities, too. Even his friend, who had been quietly listening until now, with a very annoying, yet sweet grin, saw fit to tell him it wasn't really appropriate.

"But it doesn't mean I can't learn something from people who have passions and experiences different from my own. I would be very thankful if you would agree to help me."

He was staring at her, right into her eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he was implying something very… intimate as his thanks.

She couldn't help the fifteen year-old girlish giggle, that escaped her lips. Yeah, he would definitely appreciate that one.

_Wait… Why why was she even going that far for?_

She met the friend's gaze, who was still following the conversation with interest.

_Was she missing something?_

But she could play that game too. She moved closer to him, until they were almost touching shoulders. She really didn't know why, but she got a sudden impulse to play with him.

"Text me." She whispered in his ear while writing her number on his notebook.

She sat back in her chair with a smile that was directed to his friend. But now she was unable to concentrate on her book. She could have sworn that she saw him shiver, but he was now back to his own work, perfectly calm and composed.

_Had she dreamt it? Was he actually immune to her power?_

Luckily, Marius arrived only moments later, and sat in front of her. He didn't even apologise for his tardiness, and was barely listening to her while wearing a stupid smile on his face.

They left for the cinema shortly after, but he wasn't talking much either, and she started to really look forward to getting there already.

What was going on with him? He was acting really weird. She considered texting Courf' to ask if he knew anything.

She was worried. She and Marius had been friends for almost a year now, since the very first day of Uni, in fact, ever since he had caught her and prevented her being run over by a car driving way over the speed limit. Then, they had realised they were neighbours.

They were best friends, even.

_And she wanted more._

Hadn't she had enough? Losing the Inn? Being forced to do… Well… Whatever her parents wanted. Seeing her siblings being starved and beaten up.

She had fought her misery, for God's sake! With all her strength. She had fought the life of crime, the hunger, the pain. She had chosen the right way instead of the easy one.

But, no, it wasn't enough. There was still so much fighting left to be done. There was still her brother and sister, she still needed to save them too. It was in her plan, but she wasn't in a situation where she could afford it yet. Falling asleep every night knowing that Gav' and 'Zelma were still with her parents was getting more and more difficult..

She could've chosen not to go to Uni, but her reasonable half reminded her that a shitty job wouldn't give them a better life. It had been such a tough decision, but they both had practically forced her to go to Uni. They had assured her they could deal with this a couple of years more. In exchange, she promised to sneak them stuff as much as she could, and spent every free Sunday with them. God! Now even this evening at the cinema made her feel guilty!

She was still so far from being able take a lawyer and fight to have them with her!

Maybe… Maybe she could ask that guy, Enjolras?… He was a Law student, right? And he wanted to save the world, right? Yeah, maybe he could start with herse– with her siblings. Yeah! She could make him pay for those tutoring/study/whatever sessions in legal counselling.

Would she be able to bear that annoyingly handsome face? She wasn't sure. But, thinking of it, she had been ready to do far worse for them.

A tap on her shoulder and Marius was beside her with snacks and drinks. And, unsurprisingly he had forgotten she wasn't fond of Peanut M&Ms and preferred Maltesers, but she wasn't one to complain. And, oh, he got the drink wrong too…

There must really have been something wrong with him, and she couldn't take not knowing anything anymore.

"What's on your mind? You've been weird since you arrived. We're best friends, right? Just tell me.

"I… This is ridiculous…"

_Was he blushing?_

She nudged him playfully. "Come on!"

"When I was on my way to meet you, I walked across the park. I saw that girl, on that bench, with her… Dad, I suppose. And she smiled at me. And… It was… I don't know… I think I fell in love."

The more he talked, the more he smiled, and the more she felt her heart crumble.

_No, definitely, nothing will ever be easy for her._

The film started and she was left unable to reply to anything her friend had said, which was good, since she wasn't sure she would be able to say a word.

She wasn't even able to see the screen, she was too busy trying not to cry in front of him.

No, nothing will ever be easy. Not even this part of life. Neither with Montparnasse, Marius nor whoever will be next…

She closed her eyes, imagining that, for one second, everything was in the right place. Her brother and sister happy and safe; her, only having one 'normal' student job, and even a boyfriend who would love her unconditionally.

A hand on her own. She could feel it. She could see his eyes looking intently into hers.

_Blue_.

She felt the hand squeezing hers. She opened her eyes; this couldn't be real.

Marius was looking at her. "You'll help me find her, right?"

_How could she say no to those bright green eyes, so full of hope?_

"Of course!"


	5. Chapter 5 : A Tropical Storm

**So, here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, despite the sadness. **

**A big thanks to Barriss-before-it-was-cool and to Seredhiel05 who helped me both for this story. **

**And see you for the next story I already have in my head. No more sadness, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**_A Tropical Storm_**

* * *

_St. Patrick's Day… Why?_

"We aren't even Irish! This is just Grantaire looking for an excuse to drink himself to death!"

Combeferre let a chuckle escape. "You know, Enjolras, it's good to let go once in a while. The semester has barely even started and you're already a big ball of nerves."

"Yeah, maybe… Did they really have to do it in _our_ flat?"

"Well, there's a problem with the plumbing in theirs so…"

"And you're way too nice and naïve. It'll take us days to clean up this mess."

Combeferre looked a bit embarrassed.

"Grantaire promised to clean up everything."

"And you believed him,? This isn't even naïvete, but rather–"

"Enjolras, don't say anything you'd end up regretting," Combeferre warned.

He let out the longest sigh.

"OK, I'll just hide in that corner, since my room is currently occupied. I hope, for Grantaire's sake, that they will _not_ be too promiscuous."

Usually able to read or work anywhere, even in the _café_ during rush hours, he was unable to keep his mind off that laugh he kept repeatedly hearing. It was absolutely annoying yet at the same time, really endearing. And the fact that it was so endearing made it really, really annoying.

He looked up for a second; it was just some girl capturing everyone's attention with her wild gesticulations. She was especially trying to capture Marius', but the guy was too busy talking football with Bossuet and some of Bahorel's friends.

He couldn't really get a good look at her face as she was facing the other direction, but he could see her hair flowing down her shoulders and to her waist, dark, but with a mesmerizing shade of chestnut brown, reflecting the pale blue neon light of the ceiling light fixtures.

_Wait… 'Mesmerizing', really? What was wrong with him?_

He couldn't help but listen to what she was saying. Bahorel and Grantaire and a few others were fascinated by it.

_There must be a reason, right?_

So, he listened. She was talking about some TV shows, about the actors and characters and even re-enacting some scenes.

_Was that all? Oh God, boring. _

And yet, he couldn't stop staring at her back or his eyes from following her arm as it moved in every direction while she spoke.

He wanted to see her face. He was curious. But he couldn't find a good excuse to move. He had gotten to the point where he thought of using telepathy to make her turn her head.

_This was really getting ridiculous!_

He cast a glance at his still closed bedroom door. He shook his head, trying to erase the mental image of what was going on in there.

_Note to self: ask Joly for bleach and disinfectant. And kill Grantaire as soon as possible. Maybe force Combeferre to help hide the body._

Where was Joly by the way? And the girl he came with?

_No!_

He tried to get back to his reading, but weirdly, Condorcet was less interesting than the girl's gesticulations.

He listened, barely keeping up the reading pretense.

Her voice… He couldn't really describe it. Her voice was low, a bit husky, as if she had been smoking and drinking for years, although, he hadn't seen her with a cigarette or a drink. Yet, at least. But there was something else that intrigued him; he could actually hear her emotions in her voice… He could practically hear her smile. Or rather, sarcastically grin. He could literally imagine her expression by listening to her voice.

_Fascinating. And yet completely absurd._

At this point, he definitely abandoned any leftover hope of getting any work done, either now or later, and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. When all else failed, turn to alcohol and hope it does its job quickly.

On his way, he got ambushed by some redhead girl promising him the moon and the stars if he followed her to Combeferre's bedroom.

_Did people really accept that kind of offer?_

Without even dignifying her with an answer, which she didn't really deserve, he just left, and the girl, way too drunk to even have the balance to follow, fell backwards on the couch that was luckily directly behind her.

Now he definitely needed a drink. He wouldn't be able to last the night without it.

_Maybe even something stronger than beer._

After opening his beer, he stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, enjoying the quiet and solitude for a minute. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the first sip of his beer.

Grantaire might be far from flawless but at least he knew his shit when it came to alcoholic drinks.

When he opened his eyes again, to his surprise, he found himself staring at her, the girl with the dark hair. Now matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from blushing as their eyes met.

She was smiling at him. With the exact type of grin he had imagined. But those dimples! He wasn't expecting those and he knew that he would dream about them… Her eyes were dark but they had a twinkling of cheekiness within them.

Her clothes looked like she had borrowed them from someone taller than her. Maybe even from a man, he couldn't really tell. But someway she managed to make them fit. It was a strange look, and he shocked himself when he realised he was staring at her cleavage.

Did she notice? A look at her even bigger smile, and he knew she did.

Before he knew it, she had picked up two beers from the fridge and left to rejoin Marius and offered one to him.

It lasted only a few seconds, and in fact, nothing really happened, but he felt akin to something ranging in between having been slapped hard in the face and surviving a tropical storm.

He went back to the living room and sat next to Feuilly and Combeferre, who were talking about the situation in Russia.

He hesitated for a second, considering whether he should speak or not. He knew these would wouldn't mock him but still… Enjolras being interested in a girl. There was a great risk he might never hear the end of it. But he needed to know, so, he asked.

"Who's that girl Pontmercy has been ignoring all night?"

Both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who? Éponine?" Feuilly answered, as it were the weirdest question he could have ever asked. "Marius brought her along a few times when we went at the pub. They spend like ninety percent of their time together. She even came to one or two of our rallies. But I suppose you were too busy to notice her."

Combeferre nodded. "She's a great girl. Too bad all she sees is Pontmercy and he doesn't see her at all."

_Too bad indeed._

As he glanced at her, he knew that she would be the death of him. And, for one second, he didn't mind at all.


End file.
